This is Us
by yourenotascoolasbowties
Summary: The story of the four demigods Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, Leo Valdez, and Piper McLean as normal teenagers attending high school
1. Chapter 1

**Narrated by Annabeth Chase**

1

"Get up!" My stepmother exclaimed.

I looked at the time. "It's only 6 I can sleep till at least 6:30."

"It's your first day as a junior, Annabeth, and your new high school is across town," my father said softly. I've always been at least okay with my father; unlike that witch he married a few years back. She hated me too, and we didn't hide it because we both knew.

I just moved to San Francisco and now I get to start school. I've never fit in, being a dyslexic architect. "Fine,' I shrugged and got in the shower. After I got out I selected my outfit. A simple blue t-shirt and jeans. I just grabbed my beat up black Converse tennis shoes and went down to breakfast.

As soon as I finished breakfast my dad was telling me it was time to go. "I'm seventeen, Dad, I can drive myself," I said as he pestered me to get in the car.

"Well it's your first day at this school so I thought I could drive you just this once," he replied.

I laughed. "Alright, you can drive me today."

In the car I wondered what it would be like. I've been the new kid before but not since my freshman year, when everyone was the new kid. It was a long drive; I see why I had to get up early.

When we got there, I said goodbye to my dad and looked around. Lincoln High School, of over 2,000 students, was big. I went to the front office to get my schedule.

"What is your name?" The woman asked me. Her nametag read "Mrs. Ramoray."

"Annabeth Chase, why are there other new students?" I responded.

'Yes, there is one other new girl and two new boys. All in your class."

Really?" I asked, relieved. Just then a boy, about my height with messy black hair and sea green eyes came in. He looked about my age, and okay, he was kinda cute.

"I'm Percy Jackson," he said instantly, not realizing I was there.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth," I said, making Percy jump.

"Oh sorry I didn't know someone else was here," he said.

"It's okay she is just here to pick up her schedule, like you," Mrs. Ramoray said.

"Oh, Hey Annabeth, I'm Percy, but I guess you already knew that. What grade are you going into?" He asked.

"I'm gonna be a junior, you?"

"Same," he said as Mrs. Ramoray gave us our schedules. They were the same, except fourth hour I had graphic design and Percy had basketball. "Well," Percy said, "looks like we are gonna get to know each other pretty well."

"Yeah," I said, just as another girl walked in.

"I'm Piper, here to pick up my schedule," she said. Piper was average height, a bit shorter than me, with choppy brown hair. She was pretty, but it looked like she tried to take away from that. As saw her schedule as grabbed it. She had Algebra 3 and Literature 1 with Percy and me.

Then another boy walked in. "You must be Leo Valdez," Mrs. Ramoray said.

"Yeah," Leo said. Leo had curly brown hair. He was short, and his hands were callused, like he used them a lot. His schedule said he had graphic design fourth hour, like me.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth and I should probably get going," I said.

"Me too," Percy mumbled. We walked outside.

Naturally Percy and I were sat right next to each other. In just first hour I learned a few things about Percy.  
1- He was dyslexic too  
2- He just moved from Manhattan to San Francisco with his mother, Sally, and his stepdad, Paul.  
3- He never met his real dad.  
4- He was extremely annoying.

In second hour, Literature 1, I was next to the other new girl, Piper, and we were behind Percy. Piper was nice, she didn't have a real mom either. She had a boyfriend named Jason she met at the school she went to last year. And her dad was the famous actor, Tristan McLean. She was amazed when I didn't start fangirling about it.

"You really don't care?" She asked, amazed.

"Honestly I don't really pay attention to actors and movies and all that stuff," I told her, which was true.

In fourth hour I got to meet Leo. Leo was the opposite of reserved. He told me everything. He lived with foster parents who he didn't really like, he never met his dad, and his mom died in a fire when he was younger. He was ADHD and he preferred to just build things instead of designing them like we were doing in that class. He used to build things with his mom before she died.

By seventh hour, I realized that even though Percy was annoying, he was nice. By the end of the day I got to the point of considering us friends.

When I got home I told my dad all about my day. I was gonna tell him about Piper and Leo, but I figured I would see if we actually became friends first. I told him about Percy, though. We ate dinner and I went to bed, ready for the next day.

**Me: Hey! This is my first fanfic ever, so feedback would be nice. reviews will encourage me to write more and help improve my writing. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

2

The next day I encountered my first bully. Drew was a very bitchy senior. She won prom queen and was on the homecoming court. She was a lot shorter than me even with the high heels.

"Oh look it's the new girl," she mocked "I heard you were an architect, but I also heard you were dyslexic. You can't really be both can you? I think it would be pretty hard."

Then a voice came from behind me. "Fuck off," it said. Percy.

"I can deal with this myself Percy, I don't need you fighting my battles for me," I said.

"Ooo new girl's got a boyfriend," Drew mocked. "I'll just leave you two alone." Drew and her possy walked away.

I sighed. "Percy, I can deal with a dumb bully myself."

"I know. It's just, you looked like you needed help and I was gonna come talk to you anyway."

I smiled. "Thanks. And what were you gonna talk to me about?"

"Oh nothing particular. It's just first hour history starts in exactly 1 and a half minutes. And I thought was could go in together, you know, cause I've started calling you my friend."

I tried and failed to hide my smile. "You're laughing at me!" He exclaimed.

"No I'm not! I'm just happy that I actually have a friend who will stand up for me like that. I've never really had a real friend before, that's all," I replied.

He looked down, like he was embarrassed. "Neither have I," he said softly. Without another word we walked to class.

In class, it was like Percy forgot our entire previous conversation. He was the usual jokester that made me feel weird when we looked at each other and put a smile on my face whenever I thought about him. We even got paired together to do an essay on the Civil War. The teacher said ours only had to be 200 words instead of 500, because we were both dyslexic.

After class Percy said, "you know, now that we are paired together on this project and friends, I think I need your number."

I gave him my number. "Okay now I get yours." He gave me his number.

"Exchanging numbers are we?" Drew said as she walked by.

"I'm gonna kill her," I said through clenched teeth. Percy put his arm around my shoulders, which gave me butterflies in my stomach, and led me to our second hour literature class.

In that class, Piper and I became better friends and we decided we would see a movie that weekend. Percy asked if he could tag along. "I don't see why not," Piper said.

"Can I invite Leo Valdez?" I asked.

"Oh he's in another class with me. He's nice. I think it's fine. Percy?"

"I'm okay with it," Percy said.

Leo was amazed when I told him I invited him somewhere. "I get to go to a movie? And with two hot girls?"

"And another guy," I clarified.

"Sure." I'm not sure if he even heard me.

That night I told my dad all about Leo and Piper. I also told him a lot more about Percy and how he stood up for me earlier.

My dad sighed. "Sounds like you really like this Percy character. I'd like to meet him before you see that movie with him this weekend. Why don't you invite Percy and his mother over for dinner tomorrow night? Your stepmother can take take your brothers out for the afternoon."

"A night without her but with my first real friend? HELL YEAH," I said. My dad laughed. He didn't mind when I cussed. My stepmom glared at me. "I'm gonna go text Percy," I said, running off to my room.

A minute after I texted him I got a call.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey," Percy replied. "So my mom said that's fine, we will be there at five. I just need your address."

"Right." I gave him my address.

"Thanks. See you at school."

"Bye!" I hung up. I looked around my room and decided to clean it up because Percy will probably want to see it. I smiled at the thought that Percy would be here after school tomorrow.

The next day was same as always. After school my stepmom left with her annoying children and my dad and I cooked lasagna together. Right at five the doorbell rang. When I answered the door Percy was there next to a women who must be his mom. She was shorter than he was, with brown hair. She looked nice.

"Hi, you must be Percy's mom. I'm Annabeth."

"Hello Annabeth, please just call me Sally. I've heard a lot about you."

"Come on in. This is my dad," I introduced them.

"Dinner won't be ready for 20 minutes. Please make yourselves comfortable. Annabeth, why don't you get them some drinks. We have Diet Coke, water, juice, whatever," my dad said.

"Can I just have some water?" Sally asked.

"I'll have a Diet Coke, please," Percy said.

As I got their drinks my dad whispered, "you didn't tell me he was cute."

i just smiled. My dad saw this reaction. "You're old enough for a boyfriend. Make a move. But not tonight," he whispered.

I took out their drinks. My dad and I got along with them amazingly well. The night was great and finally after dinner I got to talk to Percy alone. We were sitting in my room while our parents were downstairs.

"Nice room," he said. My room was simple. It was painted light blue and it had a poster for the movie The Great Gatsby. Other than that and a desk it lacked decoration.

"You're lying," I said.

"Maybe, but The Great Gatsby was a good movie. I never read the book because of my dyslexia, though."

"I got the audiobook. It was good, you should listen to it sometime."

"Maybe I will. You know I was thinking, sometime we need to get dinner or see a movie with just the two of us."

"I'd like that," I said.

**Me: Hello Internet! Like I said in Chapter 1- this is my first ever fanfic so I would really like to know what you think. Reviews will make me wanna write more and they could improve my writing. And since this is my first fic it might totally suck and I know that so I'm sorry of it does. Goodbye Internet!**


	3. Chapter 3

3

On Friday, I woke up to one of my stepbrothers screaming, "It's alive!" I checked the time. 6:45. "Oh shit," I mumbled. My first week of school and I've already overslept. I got ready as fast as I could and ran to my car.

I met Percy in front of the school. He walked me to my locker, even though his is all the way on the other side of the school. He hasn't mentioned our conversation on Wednesday night. I couldn't help but wonder if he was joking, or if it was a dare or something. He didn't act like it was, though. He seemed really serious and even embarrassed when he said that.

"Hey Annabeth," I heard after Percy left.

"Hey Piper!" Piper didn't know Percy came over for dinner on Wednesday. I thought about telling her, but I wasn't sure how she would react. I didn't want her to take it the wrong way and think I have a crush on Percy, because I keep telling myself I don't like him, and if she thinks that- I just don't know.

"So what's up?" Piper asked.

"Nothing much, I think I'm just gonna watch the History Channel tonight," I replied, not telling her about Percy.

"Seriously, Annabeth, you need to get a life and know that you are the only person under the age of 30 who likes the History Channel."

"It's interesting!"

Piper laughed. Right at that moment, Percy came up. "Girl talk?" he questioned.

"No, I was just gonna to to class," I told him.

Piper laughed, "we were talking about how Annabeth actually likes the History Channel."

"And what do you watch, Keeping Up With The Kardashians? Like that's any better. Come on, Annabeth, it's time for class," Percy said.

In class we worked on our essay on the Civil War. It was hard, but not as hard as I thought it would be. We finished around the same time as another group. After we finished, Percy and I joked around like normal people do. "Hey during our free period, wanna go to Einstein's? I wanna talk to you in private," Percy said. Einstein's was a bagel shop right in front of our school. During school, it was almost impossible to find privacy, but I heard since Einstein's wasn't very popular, it was the closest thing to privacy you could get here.

"Sure," I said, right as the bell rang.

In third hour, my free period, I met Percy at Einstein's. I wasn't hungry for a bagel, so I just got coffee. Right as I was paying, Drew and her little possy walked in. "You know, Percy, when you're on a date, usually that means you pay," Drew scoffed.

I walk up and stood right in front of her, so she could see me looking down to see her face, "It's not a date, can't two FRIENDS just get coffee and bagels? I don't see the problem with that."

Drew laughed and said that she was gonna get coffee and bagels too and she didn't plan on leaving until it was time for class. In other words, Percy and I ended up on the curb behind the building.

"So what did you wanna talk to me about?" I asked.

Percy responded, "Oh uh, I don't really know how to say this, but uh..."

"I'm listening," I said, even though I think I knew what he was gonna say.

"Well do you maybe wanna possibly go to Luigi's for dinner next Friday? Just the two of us, not with Piper or Leo," Percy said. Luigi's was an Italian restaurant just near my house. It was nicer, but not so formal that two 17 year olds wouldn't be abnormal.

I couldn't help but smile. "Percy are you asking me out on a date? Cause my answer is yes," I told him. He smiled.

Then, as if he forgot our conversation, he checked the time. "I gotta go and you probably should too," he told me.

"Yeah," I responded as I left.

On the way to graphic design, I saw Piper.

"Piper!" I shouted.

"What?" she asked, approaching.

"I need to tell you something."

"Repeated, what?"

"Okay, I think Percy just asked me out on a date. He asked me to dinner next Friday," I told her.

Her reaction was one I should have expected, but didn't want. "OH MY GOD OH MY GOD I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN EVENTUALLY! DID YOU SAY YES?"

"Shut up, I don't want the whole school to know! And yes, I said yes," I told her.

"Sorry. I'm just happy you guys finally accepted that you are made for each other. I'm just happy for you. And I think this is your classroom."

"Oh right it is. Bye!"

On the way home I realized it is finally the weekend. I sighed. "Yes," I muttered and I turned on the radio. Amen by Paper Tongues came on. I liked that song. It always made me happy and I could't help but sing along.

I told my dad about my date with Percy. He said he was happy that I actually have friends here. I was too, I never really had friends at my old school and now I had two really good friends, Piper and Leo, an one possible boyfriend/ more than friends, Percy. I smiled and told him this. He said he was happy for me. That's one thing I like about my dad, he didn't mind when I told him I had a date, unlike most dads. He liked Percy, after they left on Wednesday he said Percy was a "good kid".

The next day when I was going to the movie with Piper, Leo, and Percy, Piper called and asked for a ride. I told her sure and stopped by her house.

"Hey. Are we meeting Leo and Percy at the theater?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's what Leo said, that Percy was driving him."

"Alrighty then."

The movie was good. After I dropped Piper off, I stopped by the store to pick the audiobook for The Great Gatsby. I would give it to Percy on Friday. I could hardly sleep the whole next week in anticipation.

**Me: Hey guys! On my last chapter, I got some feedback that was helpful, and it made me wanna keep writing. It was ****relatively good reviews for my first fan fiction. So thanks for actually reading it and I hope you like it!**


	4. Chapter 4

4

{Friday}

"I'm coming over to help you get ready," Piper told me.

"Fine but no dresses," I responded.

"Okay, I can do that."

That night Piper was at my house with a small suitcase. "Hey A! Come on, let's get ready."

I ended up in white jeans, a navy tank top, a chocolate brown jacket, navy high heels (that one took a lot of convincing from Piper), and a lot of makeup (Piper had to bribe me). "Okay now leave, I will give you your clothes back on monday," I told her.

She smiled. "Have fun," she said in a singsong voice.

A few minutes later, Percy arrived. He was wearing black slacks and a nice black jacket buttoned over a green t-shirt. He was holding flowers. Naturally, my stepbrothers answered the door. "Annabeth your boyfriend is here," was the first thing Percy heard.

"Shut up and leave or I swear I will kill you!" I shouted to my stepbrothers as I grabbed The Great Gatsby audiobook I got for Percy.

"You look... Oh god, Annabeth, you're beautiful," Percy said when I got downstairs.

I smiled. "Thanks, you don't look bad yourself. Oh I got you something," I told him. Every word was true, Percy did look really good.

He took the audiobook, opened it, and laughed. "The Great Gatsby. Thanks, I've been meaning to get it and surprise you with my sudden knowledge on the book, but this way is okay too. Oh and these are for you," he said, holding out the flowers.

"Thanks. Let me get my money." I grabbed the purse Piper forced me to use and said goodbye to my dad. Percy and I got in his car. It was a nice car, a bright blue Toyota. I drove a green SlugBug.

"Sorry for all the crap, I tried to clean up in here," Percy said once we got in.

"It's not that bad, you can't expect much from a high-schooler's car," I told him. He laughed. "What kind of music do you like?" he asked.

"A bit of everything. Just play what you like." He turned on the radio and Gold on the Ceiling by The Black Keys was playing.

"I love this song! Is this what you usually listen to?" I asked

"Yeah, usually."

At dinner, we talked about everything from our favorite movies to what we did last summer. It was great. I finally started to admit it to myself- I really liked Percy _that way._ Afterwords, as we were walking to Percy's car, he brought up a topic I hadn't even thought about. "You know, a week from today it's the fall formal and I'd like for you to go with me. Would you want to?" he asked.

"Yes, I would love to," I told him.

After I got home I went to my room and texted Piper what happened.

Her response was. "Oh my god you and Percy are going as a couple! I'm going as friends with Leo. Tomorrow, wanna go dress shopping?"

"Totally. You're really going with Leo? Does Jason know?"

"Yeah he knows. And we are just going as friends, not a couple. I will meet you at the mall at 2," she replied.

"See ya then."

Dress shopping with Piper was... interesting, Piper being the beauty queen she is, me being the preoccupied with no time for fashion person I am. I tried on at least 10 dresses because of Piper and about 2 because of myself. In the end I bought a strapless silver dress that hid my feet. It was tight at the top and it got looser and looser so it was really flowy at the bottom. The fabric never changed, so it was simple, but I felt pretty in it and that didn't happen much. I got matching silver high heels and when I put them on with the dress, I looked tall but not too tall and I felt really pretty.

Piper got a strappy pink number that went down to her knees and matching pink heels. I couldn't help but laugh because you could see the the difference in out personalities by just looking at our dresses.

That week was a normal week, in graphic design I designed a building and Leo built it out of wood. I talked more with all three of my friends more. All the juniors were excited for Friday. There were two fall formals. On Friday it was juniors. On Saturday it was seniors, so I wouldn't encounter Drew.

On Friday Piper came over to my house after school to get ready. Then Percy would come with Leo and pick us up and we would go to the dance together. Piper styled my hair and did my makeup and made sure mug dress looked okay and all that stuff. She did her own hair and makeup.

Percy put on a huge smile when he saw me. "You look- wow," he said. Piper laughed and Leo cracked a smile too. I blushed and told Percy he looked great too. Percy was in a nice black tux. Leo was in a navy blue tux. I had a feeling Piper and Leo were gonna be the most interesting pair there. "Alright let's take a picture," my dad said. "First Percy and Annabeth, then Piper and Leo, then we will get the four of you together, okay?"

"Okay," I responded. Percy put his arm around my waist and I did the same. We took a great picture. Piper and Leo stood back to back and smiled. Then the four of us stood next to each other and we took a few pictures that way. "Okay we need to go now, Dad," I said.

"Okay okay don't stay out too late," he told me as we went out the door. Piper and Leo sat in the back seat and I sat in the passenger's seat while Percy drove. Once we got there the two couples split up. I danced with Percy and we had a great time but the real highlight of my night was the slowdance they played at the end.

It went like this- Percy grabbed my waist and I put my hands on his shoulders. We stood close. We were talking about ours families but we changed topics. I can't even remember what we changed topics to, all I remember is that we laughed, then looked up into each other's eyes. We made eye contact for awhile, and I noticed I was leaning in and he was too. We stopped dancing all together and stood kissing for a few minutes. It was the best few minutes our my life. It was like everyone else just disappeared and it was just the two of us. Afterwords I couldn't even say anything, I could only smile and it seemed like Percy was feeling the same. Before we even knew it the song ended and the dance was over.

After the dance there was no party so Percy dropped Piper and Leo off and after they were gone we started talking.

"There's something I really wanna tell you, but I don't really know how to say it so bear with me here. Look I know it's probably too soon for me to say this, but I think I love you. While I'm with you, I just feel something I've never felt before," he told me. "So there you go."

"Percy, I think I love you too, and it probably is too soon to say that but you know what, I don't care," I responded.

"Neither do I," he said right as we got to my house.

"Night. I had a great time," I said at my porch.

"Me too," he told me. Then he kissed me again not for as long as before. "Bye!" He shouted on the way to his car. "Bye!" I shouted back. I ran inside smiling more than I ever have before.

**Sort of epilogue (you'll understand when the next chapter is published)**

The rest of the year went great. I went to homecoming and prom with Percy. We stayed together through our senior year. When we went to collage we broke it off but became a couple again afterwords.

**A/N: (what does that even stand for?) Hello Internet! Thanks for reading my very first fanfic. About the sort of epilogue- like I said, you will understand after the next chapter is published. I don't wanna spoil anything so you will just have to wait till I can write chapter 5! Goodbye Internet!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: (I still would like to know what that stands for) Hello! Time for the truth about the sort of epilogue. I'm now gonna rewrite the story but instead of Annabeth telling it its gonna be Percy. There will be a real epilogue after his pov. Sidenote: I injured my wrist about a year ago and never got it healed. Normally this isn't a problem but I managed to use it way too much today so I have to wear my brace and this causes me to make typos a lot more than usual so please excuse me if I make too many typos. (I'm really really sorry but I'm in pretty serious pain) Okay? Okay. (Sorry for the tifios reference)**

**Narrarated by Percy Jackson**

1

"Uhhhh school is like 5 minutes from here and it dosen't start for an hour," I complained.

"You're gonna be late," my mother told me. "Go get in the shower while I make breakfast."

I moaned but I got up and got ready. I just moved into a small apartment in San Francisco with my mother and my stepdad Paul. It was small but since I'm an only child I have my own room and bathroom.

When I came into the kitchen my mom had made waffles. Blue waffles. My mom always went out of her way to make blue foods because it is my favorite color. Everything had to be blue. Even on my 16th birthday I got a bright blue Toyota. I left at 7:20 for school.

When I got to school I walked right in to the front office and said why I my name. Loudly. "Hi I'm Annabeth," another girl who was apparently there said.

"Oh sorry I didn't know someone else was here," I apologized. That was when I got a look at Annabeth. Oh shit. Why did I like her why why? She wasn't even my type, I liked brown haired girls with brown eyes but she was blond with gray eyes! But-. But she was beautiful even though she wasn't wearing makeup. But she had that look that the down to earth girls had and that was good cause most divas are real douches. But I don't believe in love at first sight.

The desk lady handed us our schedules and I noticed they were the same except fourth hour I had basketball she had graphic design. The rest I the time we spent in that office was a blur. A girl named Piper and a boy named Leo walked in and I'm pretty sure Desk Lady spoke once or twice. Annabeth talked a lot and I mumbled a few words till Annabeth left and I followed her.

The classes with Annabeth were great. I got to know her really well but I still can't figure out why I like her so much.

in fourth hour basketball I couldn't focus because I was thinking about her. I got way too many "focus Jackson! I'm not cutting ya any slack because its the first day!"

When I got home I was actually excited for day 2 because I would see Annabeth again.

**A/N: (It means author's note doesn't it!) Sorry for the short chapter but its 2:00 am and I'm in pain so I'm gonna go sleep now and hopefully my wrist will be better tomorrow. If it weren't for autocorrect this wouldn't be readable. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: sorry this took longer than normal I've been really busy but my schedule is all cleared up so here we go!**

When I got to school I noticed Annabeth had encountered Drew, this really annoying senior who I met yesterday. I hated that bitch. In the heat of the moment I decided to save Annabeth. "Fuck off," I said.

Annabeth knew it was me. Percy I don't need you fighting my battles for me," she said.

"I know but I was coming to talk to you anyway." I said after Drew left.

"Ok what did you wanna talk to me about?"

Half my senses were screaming ask her out ask her out but the other half were screaming no you'll die you'll die she will say no. "Oh nothing in particular it's just first hour history starts in exactly 1 and a half minutes and we thougt we could go together, you know cause I've started calling you my friend."

She started smiling. Fuck she was laughing shit why did I say that. "You're laughing at me!" I screamed.

"No it's just I've never had real friend who will stand up for me like that before, that's all."

I stopped silently cussing to myself. "Neither have I," I whispered. I was looking down, which is what I do when I get embarressed.

In second hour Annabeth, Piper, and I decided to see a movie. Annabeth asked if she could invite another guy. I didn't wanna say I had a thing for her so I said I was fine with it.

On the way home I laughed at the song that came on. It described me perfectly. "Spending the longest days not going out to play stuck to the smallest screen with you my queen." I spent my days stuck to the TV but I was to scared to ask my queen on a date. "Oh I how I love you so and I gotta let you know." Yup me and Annabeth right there. (Song credit- Gotta Get You by Baywood. All rights belong to Baywood, not me)

That night I got a text that said, "hey, do you and your mom wanna come to my house for dinner at 5 tomorrow night? My stepmom is taking my evil stepbrothers out so it will just be me and my dad." Annabeth. I told my mom who said she needed Annabeth's address. I called and asked for it. I got it and gave the address to my mom. I was so excited.

The next day was a blur. I was so excited that I would be at Annabeth's house that night.

We got there right at five. I was wearing what I wore at school that day. I was gonna dress up a bit, but I didn't want Annabeth to think I was trying to impress her. Annabeth and my mom introduced themselves and I hid my red face when my mom said "I've heard a lot about you" to Annabeth.

Annabeth and her dad got along with my mom and me surprisingly well. Th lasagna they made was amazing and after dinner our parents sat downstairs while Annabeth and I sat in her room. Hers was more organized then mine. Mine was painted white because our rental agreement said we couldn't paint the apartment. I had a desk and three posters. One was for Insidious, the second for Skyfall, and the last one I got at the Imagine Dragons concert I went to in Manhattan. Annabeth had a desk and a poster for The Great Gatsby. Her room was painted light blue.

"Nice room," I said.

"You're lying," she responded.

"Maybe but The Great Gatsby was a good movie. I never read the book because of my dyslexia, though."

"I got the audiobook. You should listen to it sometime."

"Maybe I will," I said. "You know, I was thinking, we need to get dinner or see last movie sometime, just the two of us." Why did I say that she's gonna hate me.

"I'd like that," she said.

**A/N: (I'm more excited than I should be that I figured out what that means) Hey guys! I do not own any of the songs or movies mentioned (I don't wanna be sued) and please please PLEASE review! I will write faster if you do! Goodbye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I got some feedback (bout time) so I'm going to try my best follow the advice so here we go.**

I met Annabeth in front of the school. God she was so pretty. Why was I such a wuss? She was in a purple t shirt jeans and beat up Converse tennis shoes. I was wearing a t shirt I got at a not-so-crowded Frank Turner concert. It said "Frank Turner 2013 summer tour" and it listed the songs he sang on the back. I wore jeans and sneakers with it.

I walked Annabeth to her locker and went to mine. I talked to this other guy I met in basketball named Chris. Chris was pretty cool, but we weren't very close. He didn't know about my massive crush on Annabeth and he didn't need to. I said bye to Chris and went back to Annabeth's locker. She was talking to Piper. "Girl talk?" I asked.

"We were talking about how Annabeth actually likes the History Channel," Piper informed me.

Naturally since I really liked Annabeth, I stood up for her. "And what do you watch? Keeping Up With The Kardashians? Like that's any better. Come on, Annabeth, it's time for class."

It was in that class I decided to make my move. Well I sorta just pushed it off for an hour. We were joking around since we finished the essay we were working on when I said it. "Hey during our free period wanna go to Einstein's? I wanna talk to you in private." Chris claims Einstein's is the closest thing you can get to privacy during school. It was a coffee and bagel shop in front of the school.

"Sure," she said as the bell rang.

i didn't pay attention at all in second hour. I was waiting for third hour which was Annabeth's and my free period. I almost screamed when she said sure, even though she didn't agree to a real date.

In third hour I walked Annabeth to Einstein's. We each got a coffee. As she was paying for hers Drew walked in. "You know, Percy, when you're on a date, that usually means you pay," she taunted.

Annabeth approached her and said, "it's not a date. Can't two FRIENDS get coffee and bagels?" Drew insisted that she was gonna get coffee too and didn't plan on leaving until fourth hour starts. Annabeth and I ended up on the curb behind the building.

"So what slid you wanna talk to me about?" Annabeth asked.

Oh god oh god it's happening. "Oh uh... I don't really know how to say this but uh..."

"I'm listening," she said.

"Well do you maybe wanna possibly go to Luigi's next Friday night? Just the two of us, not with Piper or Leo." Luigi's was this kinda formal but not too formal Italian resturant.

"Percy are you asking me on a date? Cause my answer is yes."

I am so stupid. Of all the things that could be said after this, I said I needed to go. But I couldn't help but walk away smiling.

the next day I saw the movie with Piper, Leo, and Annabeth. My mom and Paul were happy that I had friends here. My mom just smiled when I told her I was going out with Annabeth the next week.

All I could think about the next week was what would happen on Friday.

**A/N: so what'd you think? I love getting feedback so please please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey! Sorry this took a million years to edit. I have to read a book for school and I've been reading that when I usually write. **

{Friday}

Tonight is my date with Annabeth. I thought I would be nervous, but I'm really just excited. I put on nice black pants and a black suit coat over a green T-shirt. On the way to her house, I stopped and picked up flowers.

When I got there it was one of her stepbrothers who answered the door. "Annabeth, your boyfriend is here!" he said.

I heard Annabeth scream from upstairs, "shut up and leave or I swear I'll kill you!"

When she came downstairs I was speechless. "You look... oh god Annabeth, you're beautiful." She was wearing a navy blue shirt under a brown jacket. It was paired with white jeans and navy high heels. I wondered how much Piper had to try to convince her to wear high heels and makeup.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself. Oh and I got you something," she said, handing me the box in her hand.

I opened the box and laughed. "The Great Gatsby. I've been meaning to get this myself and suprise you with my sudden knowledge but this way is okay too. Oh and these are for you." I handed her the flowers.

She smiled. "Thanks. Let me get my money," she said grabbing a purse. She said goodbye to her dad and we got in my car. I opened the passengers door for her like a gentleman and got in the drivers side.

"Sorry for all the crap, I tried to clean up," I informed her.

She laughed. "It's not that bad, you can't expect much from a high school boy's car."

I laughed. "So what kinda music do you like?"

"A bit of everything, just play what you like," she said. I turned on the radio and Gold On The Ceiling by The Black Keys was playing. "I love this song, is this what you usually listen to?" She asked.

"Yeah, usually."

Dinner was amazing. We talked about everything. Annabeth is the best girl ever. I was lucky she said yes to going to dinner, I was way out of her league. On the way to my car, I brought up a topic I've been thinking about for a while. "You know, a week from today it's the fall formal, and I'd like you to go with me. Would you like to?"

She smiled. "I'd love to."

We made our plans for the dance later. I would pick up Leo, who Piper was going with, then I would go to Annabeth's and pick up Annabeth and Piper.

The next week all the juniors were excited for Friday and the seniors for Saturday, when their dance was. Then Friday rolled around and I had the best night of my life.

**A/N: Hello again. So like I said, I have to read a book before school starts next week. Also, when school starts I'm not nearly gonna have as much time to write so if this ends up not being done till Tuesday or later (I'm planning on writing either 1 or 2 more chapters, it depends on the length) expect more chapters only on weekends. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: OH MY GODS GUYS THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER. I'm gonna miss writing this. I'll put a longer note at the end.**

Today is the fall formal. Its been exactly one week since my date with Annabeth. Things have been going pretty well between us. I really like her, and I hope she likes me too. I think she does.

I'm excited for the dance tonight. I get to take everybody. First I have to pick up Leo (I guess he's going with Piper). Then I will go to Annabeth's and pick up Annabeth and Piper.

After I got home from school I waited an hour or two before getting ready. "I wondered when this day was gonna come," my mom said as she tied my tie. "It means you're going to a formal dance, it means your all grown up."

"Come on mom, it's just a dance, I'm not leaving home for another two years."

"You're just so much bigger now. Ok it's time for you to go!" My mom replied.

I picked up Leo and went to Annabeth's. When I rang the doorbell, it was Annabeth who answered. When I saw her, I was speechless. "You look- wow." She was in a beautiful long silver dress. She blushed and said I look nice too. Piper was in a pink strappy dress that went down to her knees. I couldn't help but wonder why she was going with Leo in the first place, they were so different. Opposites attract, I guess.

"Ok time to take some pictures!" Annabeth's dad said. We then took a lot of photos. Annabeth and I took a few, Piper and Leo took two, and we took a couple of all four of us together. Then it was time to go.

The dance was great. The best part was the slow dance at the end. As we were dancing, we were just talking. I remember we both laughed, then we looked into each others eyes for awhile. The time felt right, so I started leaning in. Annabeth did the same and we kissed for a few minutes. Afterwords, I didn't know what to say. All I could do was smile.

On the way home, after I dropped off Piper and Leo, I had to say it. "There's something I wanna tell you but I don't really know how to say it so bear with me here. I know it's probably way to soon to be saying this but I think I love you. When I'm with you I feel something I've never felt before. So there you go."

"Percy I think I love you too, and it probably is too soon to say that but I don't care," she told me.

"Neither do I," I said as I pulled into her driveway.

"Night. I had a great time," she said.

"Me too." Then I kissed her but for not as long as before. "Bye!" I shouted on the way back to my car.

"Bye!" she shouted back.

All I can say about my time dating Annabeth was that is was the best time of my life.

**Time for the real epilogue. **

**Ten years later. **

My name is Annabeth Jackson. I am 27 years old. Three years ago I married my high school boyfriend Percy Jackson. Percy works as a DJ at a radio station and I am an architect. We are expecting our first child. It will be a girl and her name will be Piper. Piper McLean lives next door to me and Percy. She left her boyfriend and married Leo Valdez. We live in San Fransisco, Califorina and this really was us.

**Quick credit before the authors note: I do not own any products, songs, movies, or books mentioned in this story. Percy Jackson and the Olympians and The Heroes of Olympus belong to Rick Riordan. The characters of Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, and Leo Valdez belong to Rick Riordan. The story is my own. I got the title from One Direction, I just thought it would work well here. **

**A/N: ok now that that's taken care of OH MY GODS IM DONE. This was my first fic and what do you think? Thank you so much for even reading this. Seriously, I can't thank you enough. I feel like I should tell you a bit about me and how I write. My name is Anne (pronounced like Anne Frank or Anne Hathaway NOT Annie.) I'm 13 and I thought I would try writing out. I can never think of my own ideas for books, so I went to fanfiction. I usually write between 12 and 1 am. I always listen to music as I write, every song mentioned in the story is on my iPod. I plan on writing another fic for The Hunger Games soon but now that school started it will probably only be updated once a week, twice at most. I ask you please to check out Lone Ranger14, they are writing a great story called Percy Jackson and the Hunt. It's really good and it doesn't have a lot of view so check that out. Well uh that's about it! PM me or message me on tumblr at the-divergent-demigod if you wanna know more. Goodbye Internet!**


End file.
